Peter's birthday
by Mjh Hunter
Summary: Set during satisfaction. Peter wakes up to find the cave nearly deserted and is not happy when he learns about what the girls are up to. Later when he returns he receives a rather nice surprise from Shadowcat. One-Shot Complete. Includes the Peter from my other story Spider in Bayville, which I'm still doing.


**Peter's birthday**

**_Those of you who are reading my other story Spider in Bayville,don't worry I'm still doing that story halfway through doing the 5th chapter. I'm doing this One-shot to pass the time ._**

**_The Spider-man in this story will have the powers in my other story ( if you've read the 3rd and 4th chapter)._**

**_Disclaimer. I do not own Spider-man or Young justice. For those who haven't read my story I'm going to explain my Peter. He has night vision, organic webbing, psychic barriers, sharp claws on his fingers and Spider legs on his waist. For this story Peter will have the Iron Spider Armour with some modifications. I also decided to include Kitty Pryde ( Aka Shadow cat) plus I have included my own A.I._**

"Where is everyone" Was the first set of words that Peter spoke in the early day at the Cave located at Happy Harbour. He just woke up and found the cave to be deserted.

"Mr Malcolm,Impulse and Mr Jaime are down by the lower area moaning the recent deaths. Nightwing and Superboy are out searching for Aqualad. Wally is with Artimus mother at her grave. Robin is in Gotham city with Red arrow and the girls- unknown sir" The A.D.A.I ( Arachnid. Developed. Artificial. Intelligence, or SID as a nickname) voice answered. Peter sighed deeply at the mention of his fallen team mate. It wasn't long ago that Artimus was murdered by their EX-teammate Kaldur or rather Aqualad, since then Peter had sworn revenge on him and had designed a special killer web fluid and armour for the next time they meet.

"How's my armour doing?" Peter asked. The last mission he had took it's toll on his main armour, nearly wiping it out, alone with him.

"62% fixed sir, I may recommend using your reserve armour next time sir and TRY to be more cautious." SID answered him again. Peter was thankful of Star labs Nano technology that was used to fix up his suits, they really were state of the art tech.

"I'll keep that in mind, when I have, oh I dunno a whole army of super villains shooting me" Peter replied sarcastically, he really didn't fully understand A.I's advice, since they often caused more harm than good.

"Very well" SID stated. Peter was about to continue onward to his destination when SID spoke.

"Oh and happy Birthday sir" SID added before Peter heard him click away.

"What's so 'happy' about it if no one even remembers" Peter grumbled to him self. He was hoping that, despite what had happen a while ago, they would remember and at least throw in a cake. But personally Peter prefers his surprise that he normally receives from Shadow Cat. They were very good friends over the past few years and often confronted each over when something tragic has happened. When Artimus died, Peter was the one who gave her comfort at the time of need. They did kiss a few times, but they were either birthday gifts or at New Years Eves.

Peter just sighed before making his way to the armoury to work on his suit and webbing. On the way he bumped into Shadow Cat who just got in from the Zeta Tube in Star City. They both jumped in surprised and had a tint of red on their checks as they did.

"Oh hey Kitty. Um what brings you here then" Peter asked nervously. Kitty looked at him with her sweet smile and answered.

"Ur nothing, just came to see how your doing Pete, since you were there when... Artimus was murdered and your experiences with death is... dreadful" Kitty answered softly trying not to get him upset, he understood of course and smiled back.

"Figures, you seen any of the girls. All the others are preoccupied and I wanted to see if there's any thing to do other than be at the armoury, doing my usual tinkering" Peter asked rather shyly hoping she doesn't get the wrong idea but Kitty understood that as well, since the girls are either taken or uninterested.

"Umm, yea, they are all at Raquel's bridal thing, down at Star City" Kitty answered just as shyly. She knew that Peter would not be happy about that, since they've gone off and decided to 'forget' about his own birthday and go to a boring wedding thing. To her she was the only one who seemingly remembered and she has a little surprise for Peter later.

"They are WHAT?!" Peter bellowed not directly at Kitty, who almost jumped out of her skin when he did.

"You've got to be kidding me, really?." Peter asked in disbelieve Kitty nodded shyly, he got in a mood that matched Conner's , which was rare for him.

"SID, get the armour ready. I'm paying them a visit now!" Peter commanded to the A.I. He rushed over to the briefing room, with Kitty trailing behind.

"Peter your sure you want to, I mean with all's that's happened I'm pretty sure that they just, didn't have time to organise a party" Kitty tried to say, but Peter was in a mood, but when he spoke to Kitty, his voice was calm and neutral. He could never be angry at her.

"But still come on they don't have time for a birthday, but yet they have time for a stupid bridal thing. This is ridiculous. Besides my claws and legs have been sketchy today. " Peter pointed to his finger claws and prehensile legs he had gotten a couple of years ago.

Kitty didn't really know if she could stop him even if she wanted to, besides it would mess up her surprise for him. So she stood there as the iconic Red and Blue armour rose from the stands. The back of it's helmet, torso, arms and legs opened up and Peter stepped inside of his armour. The suit's systems came online as the reactor powered up within the suits armoured chest. The HUD itself blinked before showing the suit's integrity, room temperature, users health and elevation in the bottom right corner of the HUD. Next came the video link for any other armours in use. Then the weapons status came up to the bottom left corner, along with the flight system monitor. Finally came the targeting system that flashed for a few seconds before resting in the centre of the HUD.

" Iron Spider armour unit 4.9 reserve is now fully operational ,all systems are now ready sir" SID informed Peter through the com link on the HUD.

"Good open the hanger doors" Peter commanded as he made his way over to the hanger, where they kept the bioship.

"Kitty, I'll see you soon" Peter told Kitty, whom was behind him with her hands on her sides.

"Okay, see Peter. Don't hurt them too much" Kitty said, causing Peter to smile slightly behind his mask/ helmet.

"Don't worry I won't" Peter assured her before turning his attention to the open hanger. His thrusters ignited and lifted him in the air about a few feet. Using his body, he tilted forward and with the flight stabilisers on his palms, was sent out of the cave, leaving Kitty to admire the sight while the doors closed.

"Okay SID lock onto Zatanna's mystic signature, no doubt she'll be there as well with the other girls." Peter ordered SID.

"Affirmative sir... done, just like Miss Pryde said she's in Star City" SID told Peter.

"Thanks SID, increase the thrusters output by 35%, I want to be there on time" Peter commanded. In a few second's a sonic boom came from the thrusters as he accelerated faster.

"Done sir ETA 20 minutes from now" SID told him.

"Good job" Peter commented. Peter looked down from the skies he was passing and noticed that everyone seemed happy and calm at the streets, it made Peter's stomach twist, not due to the flight however.

'If only they knew what happened' Peter thought to himself. His mind draw back to the rocket launch, the day when Artimus was killed. He had bad enough experiences with people he cares about dying, he could handle Tula and Jason, but Artimus and Peter were one of the first Team members and losing her was like losing a part of him. He, Kitty, Nightwing and Wally took it the hardest, but mainly Wally. Peter was in deep thought for so long, that he almost missed the alarm that went off in the armour.

"Sir. Sir. SIR!" SID snapped Peter out of his thought.

"Oh, wait, sorry what is it?. Kill the alarm would you?" Peter asked back in reality.

"Sir, your getting dangerously close to the ground it would be advisable to pull up" SID answered. Peter looked at the HUD confused, before focusing on the outside view. Peter almost jumped himself out of the suit when he realised that he was flying more vertically than normal.

'Dammit' Peter thought to him self. He quickly placed his hands in front of him and pushed him self back in the air, nearly crashing into a local taxi, who's driver was not pleased. Peter's feet stumbled slightly as he regained height.

"Thanks SID where are we anyway?" Peter asked as he got to the correct height and looked below carefully.

"We're 3 miles out of Star City" SID answered. Peter nodded inside of the helmet and saw the outline of the city from where he was.

'Okay now to find the girls' Peter thought to him self. He eventually reached the city and began flying over the tall buildings for the girls. After 10 minutes of searching, Peter started getting annoyed.

"Come on it's only a set of super powered girls minus batgirl, how hard can it be to find them?" Peter asked out loud.

"Sir if I may, I can plant a marker on their location via satellite's" SID suggested.

"And you couldn't have done this earlier could you?" Peter sighed. On the HUD came an arrow that indicated towards the café a few blocks away. Peter flew quickly over to find Megaan and Zatanna in normal cloths with gifts in their hands Peter maintained his height and aerial advantage as he used his armours internal sensors to listen in on their conversation

'Man I love technology' Peter thought with pride, he made sure his physic barriers were up so Megaan couldn't hear his thoughts from below.

"It's Conner's birthday today, he's never had a birthday where I haven't thrown him a party" Megaan said to Zatanna.

'Can't blame him, besides he's looking for Aqualad with Nightwing' Peter though to him self.

"That's not really your job anymore Megaan" Zattana pointed out.

'Well who's fault is that. They broke up so what do you expect?' Peter asked himself the simple question.

"Besides with Lo'gaan held captured. I can't focus on parties" Megaan told her.

'Seriously. you can't even throw in a simple cake for the both of us, not like we even ask for a party in the first place and yet you can focus on a bridal thing'

"Isn't it also Peter's birthday?" Zattana asked.

"It is, again I can't focus on party's, I hope he understands since he never fully enjoys it in the end." Megaan answered.

"Why?" Zattana _had_ to ask. Even though she had joined the Justice League a while ago, there was some things she wasn't awear of.

"It's happens to be the same day his Aunt died as well a year ago. We threw a party for him and Conner but his Aunt was attacked by someone who knew his identity. Peter went of to save her but was too late as she was murdered right in front of him." Megaan answered. Zattana was shocked and upset by the news. She was very well know of the fact that his Aunt was all he had left in his family minus the Team. She couldn't possibly imagine what Peter had been through at that tragic day.

"Who did it?" Zattana asked again.

"This weird pumpkin guy called the Green Goblin"

"What did Peter do?"

" Peter, well he went completely berserk, so much that Conner was very surprised to. We tried to stop him, but it was a complete long shot, even with Kitty's help. He tracked the Goblin down and broke him. Literary. He couldn't move at all, he was paralyzed down the spine, he had a massive nose bleed, all ribs shattered along with all the bones and his face skull was cracked. Kitty was the only one who calmed him down and back to his senses when Peter almost delivered the final blow. However the Goblin managed to activate his glider and sent it to impale to impale Kitty, thanks to Peter's spider sense they got out of the way. But the glider continued and impaled the Goblin instead, who was hopeless to avoid it. After all that Peter locked himself in his room for days and only let Kitty in from time to time" Megaan answered. Zattana was left both stunned and shocked by this.

"Now that you've said all that Megaan, I'm not sure if we should be doing this. I mean what is Peter going to do?" Zattana asked.

"Don't worry, I've heard the Kitty's got a surprise for him" Megaan answered. Zattana put on a slight smile as she and the others could detect the obvious tension between the two.

Peter, having listening in was completely furious.

'You have got to be flaming kidding me!. First they have remembered it's my birthday and Conner's. Second they have decided to go to some pathetic bridal thing. Third they're using MY Aunt's death as defence, even though no one's attacking them and finally they just basically Kitty involved!. You HAD to go back to that day, you should know by now I always find out when you talk about it. Although I do wonder what is Kitty's surprise though.' Peter thought to himself again and none the less carried on watching the two girls. They both walked round a corner to find Raquel, Barbara, Cassie, Dinah and Karen sitting at a long table with three spear seats, presuming one of them was intended for Artimus. The girls cheered when both Megaan and Zattana came into sight and Raquel received a hug from the two.

"Hey Raquel!. How's the soon to be married girl doing?" Megaan cheerfully asked, nearly making Peter sick, who landed on a building opposite the girls.

"Awe I'm doing fine Megaan how's life been treating you?"

"Well aside from Artimus, it's been fairly good"

"Yea.. Artimus" Raquel replied sadly. All the girls looked at their spear seat on the opposite side of the table where Raquel was. There was a silence that voided the girls and Peter, who was getting more and more irritated.

"Let's not let that get in the way, besides your getting married!" Karen reminded the girls, trying to lift the mood up. Which worked as they all raised their glasses and had a toast in celebrating of Raquel's marriage and a minute of silence for their fallen comrade.

A few minutes passed by, with the girls having the usual girly talk, mainly about boys and cloths. Peter kept watch over by the building, looking for the right time to pounce on them and start his aggression on them, however his mind drawed back to what could be Kitty's surprise for him. Due to them all being so preoccupied sadly, they failed to notice Captain Cold on the building near where the girls were.

"Heehaw, look's like I hit the jackpot today. Spider-man on one building and a truck full of lovely money on it's way" he said to him self. Another few minutes passed by and the truck came round the corner and that's when Captain cold made his move. He brought out his ice rife, pulled the trigger and a beam of Ice shot over where the girls were and the building where Peter was. The ice froze both Peter and the girls along with the road, causing the truck to lose balance and slip over. Captain cold smirked in triumph and began sliding down the ice bridge he made towards the truck and got out his pickaxe .

Peter, frozen got even more ticked off at that moment and wanted to handle Captain Cold before the girls could. Even though they were froze, Zattana's powers could still work and they would be in costume when they get out.

"SID you know what to do" Peter remarked.

"Yes sir, the armours outer hull is now warming up now as we speck. We should be free in a few moments" SID Spoke. He was right as Peter could feel the heat from the suit and the cold going away. Using his own strength, he smashed his way out of the ice. Once Peter got out of the ice, he hovered in the air and decided to blow off some steam at Captain Cold.

"Hey Frosty. You missed me!, what a terrible aim you've got!" Peter insulted, making the ice villain jump and slip on his own ice ( No Pun intended). Peter used his reaction to get a run up start ( or hover start) and charge his fist into the captains face. The force of the blow caused him to fly into the thick ice and he landed hard on his back. It took all of his strength to get up, only to get a load of webbing in the face and a repulsor blast to the chest. Clutching his stomach he cried out.

"I'm completely doomed aren't I?" he asked, which was a stupid question for Peter. However before he could answered a set of magic words were chanted in the other ice block, where the girls were. In flash of light, the ice was shattered and the girls stood there in their uniforms with a stern look on their faces, which turned into surprise when they saw Peter in his Iron Spider Armour.

"Pet-Spider-man what are you doing here?" Bumblebee asked with high surprise. Peter turned to look at them, with his hand still aiming at Captain Cold. Even though his had his helmet on, they could tell he was glaring at them. A few of them were not really surprised, but the rest were annoyed.

"Are you all that DENSE?." Peter asked back, with high anger in his voice. This cased the girls to gasp in surprise at his tone. They were all in the moment that Captain Cold _nearly_ escaped, until he got a repulsor shot in the head, making his head smoke and the girls to gasp again.

"If you gasp one more time you lot, I'll blast YOU. You have no idea how annoying it get's , especially when I'm having a really bad day" Peter threatened as he pointed his arm towards the group.

"Peter what's gotten into you!?" Black cannery demanded. Peter just rolled his eyes under the lenses before answering.

"Four words. It's. My. Birthday. Idiots" Peter hissed. When he said his words, the girls completely froze and looked like they had been caught red handed.

"That's right, you remembered all of you,. You knew that is the worst day of the year for me and what happened last year on my Birthday. You should have seen this coming all of you" Peter told them with very low pity in his voice.

"I was easdropping on you girls for a while now and to be honest I wish I haven't. Megaan. You didn't need to tell Zattana what happened last year on my Birthday and that's propal-" Peter started but couldn't finish his sentence as a rocket impacted on the ground near him and sent him smashing through the building's behind him. The girls merely got knocked onto the floor. They got up and searched for the source of the attack and found it to have came from a giant bot, with Toy master in the cockpit.

"Hehehe. Hello girls, like to play with my toys?" Toy master asked in his usual innocent voice. The girls couldn't say anything as a repulsor blast came by them and impacted on the bots chest. They all turned to see Peter standing there, tired and damaged. His armour's shoulders were scratched badly and his torso had sparks coming out of the exposed sides.

"SIR, power levels have dropped down to 43%. Missiles are offline and thrusters are at 23%.Armour plating's have been wreaked and the integrity has been compromised on the arms and back torso .Combat is not advice able Sir" SID informed Peter, who was having a hard time breathing.

"How's my main Spidy suit?" Peter asked, as he made a modification to all the armours to contain his original spandex suit inside.

"Intact sir"

"Good. Open eject and get the armour back to the Cave for repairs " Peter ordered. A few seconds later, the battered armour's front torso, arms and legs opened up, revealing Peter in his Spider-man suit and stepped out. The armour closed behind him and took off. The others threw confused looks at him, while Toy master grinned.

"I wouldn't be smiling if I was you. You better get ready for the scrap yard Toy master" Peter warned and with out one leaped towards the bot. He got out his claws and swiped off the left leg, causing the bot to fall down. However Toy master had some tricks left as he pressed a button and a thruster pack on the back ignited, lifting it of the ground. Peter reacted instantly and shot out two web lines onto the buildings making a sling shot. Peter used his strength to pull himself as far as the other side of the town. At the corner of his eye he noticed that Cassie had gotten Popcorn and passed it on to the other girls. Peter shot daggers at them and lowered his physic barriers, knowing that Megaan had raised the mental connection.

'_who's birthday is it again?'_Peter thought out loud and caught the girls attentions. Before they could respond Peter released the lines and was shot towards Toy Master. Toy master opened fire at him, making Peter twist and turn in mid air in ways that a normal human couldn't. Peter landed on the chest plat of the bot and stated to climb, while his Spider legs either swiped or stabbed the armour, making some sparks fly from the holes. Finally he approached the glass window, where Toy Master was sitting in his chair, wetting him self in fear.

"Keep.. keep away from me!" He wimped. Peter smirked at him before punching the glass with his fist. Because they were in mid air, Toy Master almost got blown out until Peter grabbed him by the collar and brought him near his mask with a hidden glare. Peter didn't say anything else, instead he back flipped of the bot, which was falling from the sky and pointed towards the hard ground. Toy master was completely scared that he passed out as he fell through the empty air. The girls looked in shock as they saw the pair falling but found it odd that Peter was calm, like nothing was happing. As they reached the ground, Peter spun out a web net near the ground and thrusted his legs into Toy Masters stomach, sending him into the net on his back.

As Peter landed on the ground, he was met by a force bubble surrounding him in a sphere shape. One that was guessed powered by kinetic energy, meaning Peter couldn't escape unless he had a sonic device to use, which he doesn't.

"Drop the force bubble now Raquel!" He asked harshly. He turned around to see al the girls glaring at him, which wasn't surprising to Peter, who sent a more effective one.

"What was that all about!?" Batgirl demanded in a voice that wasn't quite as effective as the Dark Knight's.

"Taking my anger out of him that's all. Which you all should now why I am." Peter answered coldly, surprising Batgirl. In fact it surprised all of them so much that Raquel dropped the shield around Peter, freeing him. The first thing Peter did when he got out was back hand all of the girls round the face, with his super strength. They all fell onto the floor and clutched their checks as they stared at him in disbelieve.

"I want you all to think about what you've done. And for you to come back when you have done and say sorry. If you don't then you better get ready for a butt kicking at the training room!" Peter warned them before heading towards the ally way, where the beta tube was.

* * *

'Recognised Spider-man. 0190.' The machine said as Peter came out of the beta tube. Peter took a look around the cave to find it empty again minus Kitty, who was doing something that Peter suspected was for his surprise, but he didn't want her to know that he knew about it. Peter just sighed to him self before making his way over to his room to get changed into more normal clothing. Peter got on a grey shirt and some black jeans and decided to blow off some more steam at the training room, against some bots.

"Welcome back sir, I take it all went well" SID greeted him as he walked through the training room.

"Well other than being blown up, nearly crashing into a taxi and being frozen. Yea it went well.I managed to back hand the girls earlier" Peter answered.

"That must have hurt" A new voice came in. Peter turned around and his jaw literary dropped at the sight in front of him. Ahead of him was Kitty in a black dress that went down to her knee's. She also wore high black heels with matching stockings on. She wore red gloss lipstick on her face and had her hair tied back in a ponytail. Peter felt himself blush a very big tint of red, which must have been why Kitty giggled.

"Umm.. slightly. wow" Peter stutter.

"You know your really cute when you stutter Pete" Kitty _flirted._ Peter felt like he was about to ignite by the heat on his checks. Kitty saw the look on his face and smiled softly at him.

"I knew you would enjoy this. It's part of your surprise by the way Pete" She told him. Peter couldn't say anything even though he had his mouth hanging open.

"If you keep looking at me like that you'll get flies" She quickly added, with a blush of her own.

"Sorry, it's just. Your so beautiful Kitty" Peter blurted out with out realising it, making the blush of Kitty's check grow. She gently placed her fingers on his chin and closed his mouth for him with a shy look on her face. She turned her back on him and started heading for the lounge, on the way she spoke.

"You coming or what. It is your birthday after all Pete" She called out. Peter snapped out of his trance and placed a really big smile on his face.

'If the dress was one part of it, what's the rest?' Peter thought to himself as he tugged him self after her. He followed her into the lounge to see a small picnic on the floor near the telly, which had a selection of DVD's near the player. All ranged from comedy, romances, action and sci-fi films. Peter didn't need to be the worlds greatest detective or a mind reader to know that Kitty had done the whole thing her self. The thought made Peter smile even more. He felt a soft finger tap his shoulder, he turned around to see Kitty smiling at him.

"So what do you think then?" She asked nervously, seeing as it took her a while to plan it and create it with out him knowing.

"I think it's great, I mean it. Thank you" He answered. Kitty beamed in triumph at the answer.

"Your welcome. Happy Birthday Peter" She whispered softly to him, near his ear. She took his hand in hers, intervening his fingers with hers and guided him down to the floor where the blankets were.

"Where are the others?" Peter asked as he noticed that no one else was there.

"Oh. They've gone home" Kitty answered.

"That's good. It means it's just the two of us then" Peter stated confidently, making them both blush. Peter selected a romance/comedy film for them to watch and layed back next to Kitty. About half way through the movie, Kitty rested her head softly onto Peter's chest, while he wrapped one of his arms round her waist and the other in her hair, stroking it softly. A little while later they got a snack and both fed it to each over playfully.

When the movie ended, they both stayed in their position enjoying each over's company. Peter took in the lavender smell from Kitty's hair and perfume while Kitty glided a finger over Peter's strong chest.

"Thank you Kitty. For the best night in my life" Peter thanked. Kitty rose her head slightly and turned it to face him.

"Your very welcome Peter" She smiled deeply at him. They both looked deeply at each over in the eye and didn't realise that their heads were inching closer and closer slowly. Eventually their lips meet each overs, even though they have done it before it felt very new to each over. Kitty wrapped her slender arms around his neck as they both kissed back with more excitement and love. They both pulled away for air and leaned on each overs forehead. They both slowly opened their eyes to see each over smiling and blushing even more. Peter placed his hand on her check while she placed her hand on his chest. They leaned in again and caught each overs lips in a sweeter kiss. Peter started stroking Kitty's sides softly while Kitty rubbed Peter's back feeling his hard, strong muscles. Kitty wanted to take it up a level and phased both their shirts off, catching Peter off guard completely.

"Kitty. you sure about this?" Peter asked nervously.

"Peter. I've never been more sure in my life until now. I mean our lives are risky and we could die anytime. If there's one person I want my first time to be, it's you Peter.I think I ...love you" Kitty admitted shyly as they pulled away again. She had small tears in her eyes' from what she just said, worried incase of rejection. But Peter just smiled gently at her, he cupped her chin and rose it so they met eye to eye.

"Kitty I love you to. If there's any one I want my first time to be with, it's you Kitty. I trust you with my life... and my heart" Peter replied softly. They both looked at each over again and when their lips touched again, no more words were spoken from there.

From that point on. They both experienced a night that they would never forget in their lives as the night was filled with their love and moans...

**_Done. Please R&R for this one shot. Like I said I'm still doing my Spider in Bayville story so don't worry. I hope you all have enjoyed this._**


End file.
